The Lawyer, the Witch, and the Weather
by Lauren4
Summary: Willow's finally going to be able to handle a mission on her own. But the plan may take a nosedive when she runs into a person that could change her life forever.
1. Part 1

bTitle/b: The Lawyer, the Witch, and the Weather   
bAuthor/b: Lauren  
bFeedback/b: If the PTB are willing...  
bDistribution/b: You want it? It's yours.   
bSpoilers/b: "To Shanshu in L.A." But Lindsey has his hand.  
bContent/b: Lindsey/Willow  
bRating/b: PG-13 to R  
bDisclaimer/b: Joss Wheadon and many others own the characters of BtVS (lucky bastards).   
But there are a few original minor characters that belong to me.  
bNote/b: This was my first fan fic that I ever wrote. It was the response to "The Boredom   
Challenge" at Lindsey McDonald Fan Fiction. And becaue I'm me, I decided to be daring by doing a   
crossover.  
bStatus/b: COMPLETE  
bLength/b: 8 Chapters  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Part 1  
Rating: PG-13  
  
"Damn, I need a women." Lindsey said. It was 3 am in the City of Angels. He was drunk from too   
much alcohol and was trying to pass time by watching the Flinstones and laughing his ass off at   
Fred being kicked out of the house by the cat.   
  
centeri"Flinstones. Meet the Flinstones.   
They're the modern stoneage family" /i /center  
  
Lindsey took another drink of vodka. He flinched at the taste of the strong liquor. After a few   
more sips, his vision started to get a little blurry. "Damn, Wilma's hot!"   
  
centeri"From the town of Bedrock.   
There, a place right out of history." * /i /center  
  
Outside, a snowstorm was raging. The palm trees lining the street were covered in frost, growing   
limp and cold. Lindsey rose from his recliner and stared out the window, watching the wind whip   
the snowflakes in circular motions. 'God, now I know I'm drunk. That's messed up.'   
  
*Flinstones Theme Song   
  
***********************   
  
[Monday, November 6]   
  
"Knock, knock. Anyone home?" Spike called through the Angel Investigations office.   
  
"Maybe it's a vampire holiday or something." Willow commented trailing behind him.   
  
"Oh, come off it." Spike snapped. "Why would I be here then?"   
  
"Let's face it. Your not exaclty a typical...vampire...type of...guy."   
  
Spike paused and looked at Willow strangly. "Well, you got that right, love."   
  
Angel emerges from his office holding, holding a book in his hand, "Love Torn" by I.L. Hockvick.   
"Hey. Thanks for coming on such short notice.", still somewhat engrossed in his book.   
  
"No problem." answered Willow. "What's the problem?"   
  
"Oh, I'm fine." Spike and Willow darted quick glances at each other."Oh. I'm sorry. What did you   
say?" Angel asked, returning his attention to his friends.   
  
"What's wrong?" Willow repeated.   
  
"I would have to say it's that book he's reading. What a bore." Spike commented.   
  
Angel held his book protectivly. "I think it's pretty interesting."   
  
Spike rolled his eyes at the hopeless romanticism of his friend. "It's so obvious just by   
reading the first chapter that the two of them are gonna end up together and the parents are   
going to consent to wedding."   
  
Angel stared at the book, and then at Spike, then back at the book. He flung the book behind   
him, landing with a loud thud on the floor of his office. "Thanks. Thanks a lot. I finally find   
a hobby and you have to ruin it for me."   
  
Willow wacked Spike in the stomach. "Nice greeting." She muttered to Spike so Angel wouldn't   
hear it. "Now seriously, what did you ask us to come here for?"   
  
"Uhh yes. Come into my office." Angel said, snapping back to reality. The three walked into   
Angel's office where Angel walked to a stereo and turned Mozart's Requirum Mass down.   
  
"Oh bloody hell man! You can't read a decent book and you have to listen to this? For being   
around for 200 years, you have terrible taste." Spike taunted. "Beethoven was so much better   
then this crap."   
  
Angel rolled his eyes. "Will you just sit down and let me tell you about what's going on? Then   
you can continue to partonize me about my literature and musical tastes."   
  
  
Willow sat in one of chair's in front of Angel. She pulled at Spike's jacket as a hint for him   
to sit too. When Spike finally sat down in the chair in front of Angel's desk. "Can't take you   
anyway." She whispered.  
  
Angel took out pictures from his top drawer. He threw them across the desk towards Willow. She   
examined each one. "Is there a reason your showing me a winter resort?"   
  
"That's not a resort. That was L.A. was two days ago. Something weird had been going on with the   
weather here in the city. I need you two to help me find out what this is. I have a feeling that   
Wolfram & Hart have something with this."   
  
"Wolfram & Hart? They're the law firm you told me about, right?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah. They specialize in demon stuff and other things that aren't so good." Angel continued to   
fish through his desk drawer looking for anything else he could show to Willow.  
  
Willow paused and studied each of the pictures. "But I don't get it." She finally said. "Why   
can't Wesley and Cordy take care of this?" She asked, puzzled by the randomness of this   
mission.   
  
Angel couldn't help but slighty smirk at her comment, which left Spike and Willow staring at   
Angel and each other.It took him awhile but soon he was able to gain his composure.   
"Um....Cordelia is shooting a commercial. It's for some perfume or something and it's being   
shot at some club at night so she's out as far as a raid. And Wesley's," Angel started to smirk   
again. "He got attacked by a demon a few days. He got hurt pretty bad so he's been put on rest.   
The painkillers-"   
  
As if on que, Wesley burst into the office, dressed in a bathrobe and slippers. In his hand, he   
held a half of a donut, which he brought up to his ear. "Thank you for calling Angel   
Investigations. How my I transfer your call?"   
  
"Very strong." Angel finished. He hurried from his chair and escorted Wesley out of the room   
and towards a couch in the center of the room. Willow and Spike quickly followed, not wanting to   
miss Wesley's humorous display.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry. He's not in at the moment, may I take a message?" Wesley continued into the   
donut.   
  
He turned to Willow. "I couldn't leave him alone in this condition. Willow nodded her head in   
agreement. "It's time for nappy time, Wesley. Okay?"   
  
"Alright, Mommy." Wesley said, starting to trail off. "Can I have some...cookies after...  
dinner?" With that last word, Wesley dozed off.   
  
"Mummy, I want some cookies." Spike taunted at the doorway. Willow smacked him across the head.   
"OWWWW! That hurt!"   
  
"Your not helping." She turned to Angel, as Spike rubbed the spot that Willow hit. "So   
basically, you want me to get into W and H and get some info."   
  
"Kinda." Angel said, still quite preoccupied with getting Wesley settled. "I want Spike to go   
with you. I found an enterance to the basement through the sewer. There maybe you can find some   
info there." He stood up and slowly walked to the window that watched over the lit up Los   
Angeles.   
  
Willow smiled at the idea. She was finally going to have an oppurtunity to work on a mission on   
her own. Even if Spike was going to be there, she was going to be able to prove that she could   
perform tasks without the help of Buffy.   
  
"So, when does this go down?" Spike asked, breaking the silence, and eating on the rest of the   
donut that Wesley had been holding.   
  
"Tomorrow night. You and I will work on the stragedy tomorrow during the day." Angel said, not   
really paying attention.   
  
"What can I do?" Willow exclaimed eagerly, hoping that Angel would be in need of a potion or   
spell of some kind.   
  
"Shopping." Angel muttered, quickly snapping back to reality. "Your going out with Cordelia   
tomorrow. I'm sure have some....catching up or something to do."   
  
"Sounds like...fun." Willow quickly forced a smile. As much as Cordy was her friend, the thought   
of spending an entire afternoon with her wasn't that exciting to her. She walked into Angel's   
office, playing with random things in the room. She almost stumbled over the book Angel had   
thrown earlier. She picked it up and examined the cover. 'Doesn't look that bad of a book.'   
she thought.   



	2. Part 2

bTitle/b: The Lawyer, the Witch, and the Weather   
bAuthor/b: Lauren  
bFeedback/b: If the PTB are willing...  
bDistribution/b: You want it? It's yours.   
bSpoilers/b: "To Shanshu in L.A." But Lindsey has his hand.  
bContent/b: Lindsey/Willow  
bRating/b: PG-13 to R  
bDisclaimer/b: Joss Wheadon and many others own the characters of BtVS (lucky bastards).   
But there are a few original minor characters that belong to me.  
bNote/b: This was my first fan fic that I ever wrote. It was the response to "The Boredom   
Challenge" at Lindsey McDonald Fan Fiction. And becaue I'm me, I decided to be daring by doing a   
crossover.  
bStatus/b: COMPLETE  
bLength/b: 8 Chapters  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Part 2   
Rating: PG-13 to Mild R   
  
i[Tuesday, November 7] /i  
  
"So, what do you think?" Cordelia said, as she emerged from the dressing room. Willow's jaw   
dropped from the look at Cordy. She stood at the mirror, modeling a pair of hot pink leather   
pants. "Ya know where these would look great at?"   
  
"In a dark place." Willow muttered, as she rolled her eyes.   
  
"What's wrong with them? I think they look good!"   
  
"Nothing." Willow bit her lower lip. "It's just...not the type of style you -" She stopped   
herself and thought about who she was talked to. "MY kind of style. That's all."   
  
"I think these are great!" Cordy exclaimed. "Ya know, what would look great with these?" She   
turned to Willow. "Leopard print! A leopard halter!" She ran back into the dressing room and   
poked her head over the top of the stall. "I love shopping! Don't you?" Willow forced a smile   
again and nodded. "Great!" Cordy squealed, and once again disappeared from view behind the   
stall.   
  
'So much for girl talk.' Willow thought.   
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lindsey sat his desk, trying to write the closing arguement to his newest client, Daryl   
Clemens, a Varocka demon but on trial for three murders. 'Another chain. What would Jacob   
Marley think?' Lindsey thought. He continued to type, mostly hitting the backspace. Even though   
he had had the prothetic hand for awhile, he still getting used to using it in every day tasks.   
  
Lilah entered his office silently. "Good morning, Lindsey." She said flirtatiously.   
  
"Go away, Lilah."   
  
"Aw. C'mon Lindsey. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to get some coffee."   
  
"Lilah, I have a trial in 2 hours and I have to write my closing. Please go away."   
  
"Well, I'll just wait for you to finish." She struted to the bar and poured herself a drink.   
"So...how is the Clemens case?"   
  
"Fine."   
  
"Think you'll win?"   
  
"Yup."   
  
"You're not going to talk to me, are you?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
Lindsey stood up from his computer and grabbed Lilah by the arm. "Because you're annoying!   
Get out!" Lindsey said quickly pushing Lilah out of his office." He didn't hesitate to slam the   
door behind her. He turned to the computer and headed back to his desk. He didn't take two steps   
before there was a knock at his door. He groaned slightly and headed back to the door, knowing   
who would most likely be back. "Ya know, Lilah, I don't-" There stood Holland with the usual   
smug grin on his face. "Uhh...." Lindsey started to sweat. "Good morning, Sir."   
  
"Good morning, Lindsey. Nice to see your nice and focused this morning." Holland commented.   
Lindsey started to turn a little red from the remark.   
  
"Is there anything I can help you with, Sir?" Lindsey said, biting his bottom lip, hoping to   
keep any comment or remark from slipping out that would make him more embrassed.   
  
"Actully there is." He handed Lindsey a thick, manilla folder. "It's a new case. You have been   
doing so well with the Clemens case, I thought you could handle this one."   
  
"What is it?" Lindsey said, opening the folder and examing the first few pages and walking back   
to his desk, with Holland right behind him.   
  
"A very important client. His name is Robinson, Alex Robinson. He's an elemental demon." Lindsey   
looked up at Holland. "He's been put on trial for the murder of two men in a bar. Some type of   
decapitation of some sort." Holland turned to the exit and started heading out. "Opening's in   
two days. I suggest you get to work." He quickly left the office, shutting the door behind him.   
  
Lindesy became flustered. 'God, two days to make a case!' He thought. He threw the file onto his   
desk. "Thanks Holland."   
  
Once more there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Lindsey said, heavily annoyed now. Holland   
appeared once more.   
  
"One more thing, Lindsey." He handed Lindsey a blue folder. "This is even more important. Start   
on it after the Robinson case." He smiled slyly. "This new 'project' has already started to get   
underway. I could use you to supervise."   
  
"Yes, Sir. It'll be my pleasure."   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"So I was like *'Hell ya, break out the champagne, Pinochino. This is a big deal!' Then   
Mr. Broody just sat there even though it meant that he was going to be able to be human again!"   
Cordy finished breathlessly. "Are you going to finish that?" eyeing the rest of Willow's   
sandwich.   
  
Willow shook her head. She was too busy thinking about what it meant for Angel to be human, to  
be real again. It would be amazing for him...and Buffy.   
  
"WILLOW! Hello?" Cordelia said, her mouth half full Willow's sandwich. "Did you hear anything I .  
said? Angel's going to be human!"   
  
"I know! And that's so great!" She paused, taking a moment to take in the surroundings of the   
swanky L.A. sidewalk cafe. "So, when will this happen? I mean, when will Angel be....human?"   
Willow asked, very eager to hear the rest of the story behind this amazing turn of events.   
  
"Oh," Cordy finished the rest of her sandwich. "Um...just some plagues. A couple of apolylitic   
battles and a few demons that are spent on controlling the world. Nothing unusual."   
  
"Uh huh."   
  
font size=8 i*Quote from 'To Shanshu in L.A" /i /font  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"So, that all you want me to do?" Spike said, bewildered by his mission. "That's not a mission,   
that's like a trip to the blood bank to get some type O."   
  
"I'm not asking you to go and take Wolfram & Hart hostage. I just need you to get some files or   
something. I wanted you to go and protect Willow." Angel turned back to the sewer map on his   
desk. "She's not ready to handle things on her own."   
  
"Oh bloody hell!" Spike fell back into the plush chair behind. "I can't believe I came up here   
for this. They were playing 'Dracula' on FOX tonight."   
  
"You don't need to see it. You live it." Angel commented.   
  
++++++++++++++  
  
[That Evening]   
  
"Well, I can definatly say that L.A. doesn't have the cleanest sewers." Spike commented, as he   
led Willow through the sewers.   
  
"I really don't have much to compare it to."   
  
"Of course, you get to live above in your cushy little world of windows and couches, and..." he   
paused at the sight of a rat. "No rats."   
  
"I think it's kind of exciting!" Spike looked at Willow.   
  
"Whatever. C'mon, we have to finish this up." Spike grabbed Willow's and the two continued to   
make their way through the winding, smelly sewers.   
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Lindsey continued to type.He had won the Clemens earlier that day, but now had to focus all of   
the energy to the Robinson. He looked at the clock at the corner of his computer. 10:57 pm. He   
sighed and wished he could be at home, watching tv or some sort of activity not related to work.   
  
  
"Where the hell is that first case?" Linsedey searched his desk frantically for some sign of a   
file, remembering that he wanted to use some points from the first case against Robinson in his   
opening. "Shit!" He brushed his dark away from his eyes and massaged his temples, hoping to help   
some memory return about the missing folder. "Must still be in the file room." He quickly   
grabbed his jacket and headed out of his office to the basement.   
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
"Here! Here it is!" Willow exclaimed, even more excited about the misssion now that she was   
there.   
  
"SHHHHHH!!!" Spike whispered harshly, cupping her mouth his hand. "They'll hear you!"   
  
"Sorry." Willow whispered. The two slowly approached a covered hole.   
  
"How are we going to get this off?" Spike asked, staring at the heavy iron bars across the hole.   
He started to lift them, to make a feeble attempt to open the hatch.   
  
Willow tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to a small latch on the side of the hole. "Maybe   
that'll do it."   
  
"I knew that."   
  
++++++++  
  
Lindsey impatiently pressed the elevator button. 'I would like to go home tonite.' He stared at   
his watch. 11:05 pm. At last, the elevator door appeared. Lindsey pressed the last button,   
marked B.   
  
+++++++  
  
"You cannot be in here!" The armed security guard yelled. "Leave immediatly or I will have   
officers escort you out immediatly!"   
  
"But...um" Willow stammered. "I...was just...uh." Her mind was frozen. She couldn't think of   
what to do.   
  
The security guard turned and started to talk into his walkie-talkie. "Sam..." he paused,  
waiting for a response. "Sam, come in."   
  
"NO!" Willow screamed. "You can't, I mean! ARRRRHGGGG!" She yelled frustrated.   
  
"Lemme help you out, love." Spike appeared from around the corner. "Special delivery!" Spike   
exclaimed, quickly punching the security guard, knocking him out. Spike head bucked back,   
finally remembering he had a chip implanted which kept from hurting people. "Ow."   
  
"Thanks, Spike. Are you ok?" Willow asked starting to hover around him, having the womenly   
instinct take over her.   
  
"I'm fine."   
  
"Are you sure?" Willow asked again.   
  
"Would you just go in there before I have punch you too?"   
  
"Oh right." She quickly picked up her bag and headed into the file room. She reached out to the   
knob. Locked. 'Great.' she thought. She tapped her foot impatiently, trying to remember some   
spell that would help her in this situation.   
  
"What are you waiting for?" Spike yelled from down the hall.   
  
"I'm working on it!" She yelled back. 'Got it!' She remembered. Willow closed her eyes and   
started muttering in Latin, placing her hand in front of the door. A blue ball of light a  
ppeared in her and shot into the doorknob. A slight clicking sound was heard. "All set!" She   
finally yelled back proudly and entered the darkened room.   
  
***   
  
"George? George, are you there? It's Sam, over."   
  
Spike picked up the walkie-talkie lying underneath the security. He swallowed trying to hide his   
heavy English accent and changing it to that of a phony American male.   
  
"Um..."Spike cleared his throat. "Ya, George here."   
  
"Will, what's wrong? You like shit."   
  
"Um....just a cold. Sorry about the call. It was a...um...false alarm."   
  
"Ok, then. Over."   
  
"Sure, thanks...over."   
  
Spike dropped the walkie-talkie on the ground and picked up the security guard's arm. "C'mon   
tubby." He started to drag the guard around the corner from which he entered. "Hint, buddy.   
Diet."   
  
+++  
  
Inside, Willow started searching through the file cabinets, looking for files. 'Maybe it's under   
weather.' She headed toward the W's, or at least where she thought the W's should be. 'Or maybe   
it's under...snow.' She turned around again and headed towards the S's. 'What if it's under Los   
Angeles?' she turned around once again and headed towards the L's. Her head was swirling.'Some   
help I am.'   
  
++++++++++   
  
Lindsey stepped from the elevator and headed down the hall for the file room. 'No security guard.  
That's odd.' He thought to himself as he swaggered down the hall. 'Oh well, not my issue.' He   
slowly passed the security station and made his way to file. He fumbled with his keys hanging   
on side. He found the key and placed it into the keyhole and turned. He felt a strange sensation   
run through his body. 'Not locked.' He took at the key and looked at it. The tip was glowing a   
strange blue light. "Something's going on here." He turned the knob and quickly entered.   
  
"You got the that lawyer boyo." Spike said, appearing from behind the corner once again.   
  
***************   
  
"Yes. Yes, I got something." Willow whispered to herself, excitedly. She picked up a blue   
folder, marked "Winter in L.A.". She continued to fish through the drawer. Behind the folder   
she found a red and yellow case. She unscrewed the top and looked inside. 'Looks like a scroll.   
Maybe this   
is-'   
  
"HEY! What are you doing here?" Lindsey shouted from the enterance. He could see a figure   
lurking in the corner of the room.   
  
'Busted!' Willow thought.   
  
"Come out! I know your here. I can see you!" 'Well, kinda. I can see the top of their head.'   
Willow peered out from behind the stacks.   
  
'Ohmigod! He's a lawyer. What am I gonna do?' Her thoughts were racing through her head. She   
ducked down, trying to think of what to do. 'Where's Spike when you need him?'   
  
"COME OUT!!! I'm armed!" Lindsey lied.   
  
Willow knew there was nothing she could do. She didn't know any spells strong enough to save   
her. She slowly stood and emerged from behind the cabinets. Lindsey followed the figure until   
he was able to see of Willow. The stunning red head made the breath catch in chest. Their eyes   
locked into each other. He felt his heart soften by looking into the girl's dark eyes. Willow   
was captivated by the stranger's crystal blue eyes as well. It seemed like hours that the two   
were lost in each other.   
  
Lindsey snapped back to the present, hardening his manner again. "Who are you?" Half of him   
wanting to know for personal reasons.   
  
"Willow." She whispered softly, still captivated by the muscular young man before her. They   
looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity, trying to study and memorize each feature   
of their faces.   
  
The romantic interlude was soon interupted by Spike's charging inside. He turned Lindsey around,   
and punched him square in the face. Causing Lindsey to fall to ground, not knocked out, but   
hurt. Spike bucked back, remembering about that chip again. "BLOODY HELL!" He shouted, grabbing   
his forehead. "Let's go, Willow!"   
  
Willow stared at Lindsey, almost wishing for him to get up. "LET'S GO!" Spike shouted again.   
Willow picked up her bag, containing the folder and the container with the scroll and made their   
way to exit. Willow looked at Lindsey again.   
  
"Goodbye." She whispered softly,looking at Lindsey and then following Spike towards the exit,   
disappering without a trace.   
  
Lindsey rose, slightly woosey from the hard blow. He stared towards the area from which the girl   
had left. He had the picture of the girl's intense eyes imprinted into his mind. "Willow."   



	3. Part 3

bTitle/b: The Lawyer, the Witch, and the Weather   
bAuthor/b: Lauren  
bFeedback/b: If the PTB are willing...  
bDistribution/b: You want it? It's yours.   
bSpoilers/b: "To Shanshu in L.A." But Lindsey has his hand.  
bContent/b: Lindsey/Willow  
bRating/b: PG-13 to R  
bDisclaimer/b: Joss Wheadon and many others own the characters of BtVS (lucky bastards).   
But there are a few original minor characters that belong to me.  
bNote/b: This was my first fan fic that I ever wrote. It was the response to "The Boredom   
Challenge" at Lindsey McDonald Fan Fiction. And becaue I'm me, I decided to be daring by doing a   
crossover.  
bStatus/b: COMPLETE  
bLength/b: 8 Chapters  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Part 3   
Rating: PG   
  
font size=8i[Wednesday, November 8]/fonti   
  
"What is it?" Spike asked, examining the scroll.   
  
Angel grabbed the scroll. "What do you think it is?" He started to pace around the room,   
studying the scroll carefully.   
  
Cordy sat in the corner,drinking her coffee. "Want some coffee, Angel?"   
  
"I'll have some." Spike answered.   
  
"Is your name Angel?" She glared at Spike.   
  
"If only Wesley wasn't incapacitated, he could help." Angel continued, not listening to the   
arguement between Cordy and Spike.   
  
"Or if only he wasn't hurt and not able to do anything." Cordy commented, shaking her head and   
smiling proudly. The two vampires stared at Cordelia. She continued smiling.   
  
Angel focused his attention back to the scroll. "Maybe Willow can do this." He looked back at   
Cordy. "Where is she?"   
  
"She's downstairs." Cordy answered, finishing her sip of coffee. "Since the mission, she's been   
almost as depressed as you." She turned back to Spike. "What happened there?"   
  
"How the hell should I know? We got interupted by some lawyer boy. He was threatening Willow so   
I punched him. Not much else I could do." He paused, his heart softening thinking about the   
sadness of his friend. "She's been acting weird since we got back. Almost...sad."   
  
The conversation was interupted by Wesley, still sporting the ensamble of a bathrobe and   
slippers. He was carrying a cassette player and dancing with what seemed to be an invisible   
dance partner. All stared at his dancesteps across the Angel Investigations building.   
  
Cordy and Spike turned to their attention to Angel, awaiting an explanation. Angel shrugged.   
"I made him of tape of Minuets." He finally said. Cordy and Spike continued to stare at him.   
"I thought it would keep him occuupied!" Angel said frantically.   
  
Cordy looked at Wesley, who was awkwardly trying to attempt ballroom dancing, but instead,   
tripping over his slippered feet. "Well, at least the air will be his partner."   
  
Wesley caught sight of the three staring at him. He approached the three gawking strangers with   
a somewhat confident stride. "Cordelia," he said, slightly groggy. "May I have this dance?"   
placing his hand out to hers.   
  
"Wait just a Minuet, Mr. Estaire." Cordy said. She racked her brain for something to say to   
Wesley. "Ballroom dancing isn't quite my thing." She grabbed Spike's arm and practically   
throwing him at Wesley. "Spike likes dancing!" She squealed.   
  
"Wait a second here!" Spike yelled, but it was too late. Wesley had already made his dancing   
partner selction. He placed his arm around Spike's waist and raised his finger to wave at him.   
  
"Now, I lead." Before Spike could answer back, Wesley already had Spike "dancing". Due to the   
lack of grace from both dancers, they both found themselves being thrown in every direction.   
  
Meanwhile, Cordy and Angel stood in the doorway of Angel's office, laughing hysterically. This   
was probably the most amuzing thing they had ever seen happen. They were laughing so hard, Angel   
had to catch Cordy from falling forward.   
  
"I bet you think this is so funny." Spike snarled.   
  
"Actully," Angel said between laughs. "It is!" Wesley continued to lead the two in dancing,   
humming to the tune of the minuet playing.   
  
"Oh, you two owe me! BIG!" Spike yelled.   
  
+++++++++  
  
Willow sat on the couch in the bottom part of Angel Investigations. She fished slightly through   
the blue folder that she stole from the Wolfram and Hart. But her mind wasn't in her work. It   
kept roaming to the man who stopped her in the file room. 'He was so handsome.' She shook her   
head. 'Snap out of it, Wil. He works for them. He's evil.' She turned a few pages in the file.   
'You'll prolly never see him again.' She stopped and looked around the room. 'You don't even   
know his name.' She turned a few pages of the file. Her hand suddenly froze as she looked over   
the next page. There was a picture and employee profile of the man from the file room. "Lindsey   
McDonald." she muttered, running her fingers over the smooth picture.   
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lindsey sat in his office, pressing an ice pack to his face. Flashes of the punch ran through   
his mind. But inbetween those images flashed pictures of Willow, the redhead who had disappeared   
from his life as mysteriously as she had appeared. 'God,' he thought. He rose from his chair and   
walked to the window and stared out at L.A. in the morning. 'Where did you go, Willow?'   
  
"Good morning." Holland had let himself inside. Lindsey hadn't even heard him come in. "Well,   
your looking well this morning." Lindsey turned and glared at his employer. "I heard you had a   
rough evening last night."   
  
"Yes, sir." Lindsey answered, continuing to apply the ice. "I had a run-in with an intruder." He   
sunk into his chair. "I'm sorry, Sir. I'll get back to work on the Robinson case."   
  
"Don't worry about it Lindsey." Holland said, in an almost convincing manner. "I've decided to   
give you a break. The Senior Partners have been very impressed with the work you have been doing   
lately." Holland headed for the door. "Lilah will be taking over the case for you now. Now you   
can relax. Perhaps you could continue working on that little project that I told you about y  
esterday. You know that is 'assignment' is very important to the firm. I wouldn't trust anyone   
else in the firm with a job this important." Holland said with a smile, and walked out of   
Lindsey office.   
  
"Yes, sir. I'll get right on it." Lindsey called after him.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Willow."   
  
Willow jumped from her seat from the voice. She turned over to see Angel at the enterance.He   
was still wiping tears out of his eyes from laughing so hard. "What?" She asked meekly, quickly   
shutting the folder so that he wouldn't see it. Angel stopped laughing and looked at Willow,   
becoming even more concerned about her all the time.   
  
"You missed it!" Cordelia shouted, poking her head down the stairway, still trying to recover   
from the laughfest that took place upstairs. "Wesley was listening to this tape and trying to   
dance to it, right? And he grabbed Spike and started flinging him around the room." She could   
barely get the words out she was laughing so hard. Willow obviously wasn't amuzed by Cordy's   
story.   
  
"Cordelia. Shhhh." Angel whisperred softly. "Just go upstairs, ok?"   
  
"What?" Cordelia squeaked, obviously hurt by the statement. "Just when I thought you had started   
to loosen up." She huffed, and then disappered from the stairway again.   
  
"Are you okay?" Angel asked.   
  
"Yup. Peachy keen." Willow answered back, not very convincingly. The two stood there in awkward   
silence. "Is there something you wanted?" Willow asked finally.   
  
"Yeah...um." Angel cleared his throat. "I know you've done a lot of translating for Giles and   
stuff." He obviously felt bad about asking Willow for her help when she was so upset. He ran   
his fingers through is hair in an embrassed manner. "But...um...could you come and help us with   
this scroll? I was never one for translating scrolls." Angel said with a slight smile.   
  
"Okay!" Willow quickly jumped up. She was happy to help Angel with something. Not that   
translating musty scrolls was he idea of a healthy past time but she was willing to do anything   
to take her mind of Lindsey. She ran past Angel and up the stairs towards his office.   
  
"That went well." Angel turned his around to head back upstairs. From the corner of his eye, he   
noticed a blue folder on the couch. He walked over and picked it up. 'Winter in L.A. Willow   
never told me she found this.' Angel shrugged, not thinking much of it. With the folder in   
hand, he once again headed up the stairs. 'I wonder why.'   
  
Angel continued up the stairs to his office. Upon enterance, he was surpirsed to see Willow was   
already sitting amongst dozens of books, with the scroll to her left for quick reference. Spike   
and Cordy sat in the corner, staring in amazement at the gumption that Willow was showing for   
translating.   
  
Wesley was still amuzing himself with the tape but Angel closed the door, so Wesley wouldn't be   
such a distraction. He could see Cordy giggling at Spike in the corner of the room and Spike   
telling her to knock it off.   
  
"It's like she's possessed." Cordy whispered to Angel, finally turning her attention away from   
Spike. She looked down and noticed the blue folder that he was holding. "Ooooo. What's this?"   
she said curiously, snatching it from his hand and starting to look through the pages.   
  
"Oh. It's a folder from Wolfram & Hart. It probably has something to do what's going on." Angel   
said.   
  
"What gives you that idea?" Spike chimed in. Cordelia flipped to the cover and showed the title,   
Winter in L.A. "I knew that." he snapped.   
  
"Whatever." Cordy said. She took the seat in front of Angel's desk and proceeded to read the   
first few pages of the file, making a sound of discovery every 3 seconds. "Hmmmmmmmmm. Oooooooo!   
Ahhhhhhhh!"   
  
"WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF?" Spike yelled, startling everyone in the room, especially Cordy.   
"What in bloody hell is so interesting on that page that you have to make so many noises?"   
  
Cordy made a face at Spike and continued reading. She turned to the next page and a smirk   
appeared on her face. "I think we got something here." she said smiling triumphantly and made   
a motion for Angel to come over. Angel approached Cordy and looked over her shoulder to see   
what she had found. Spike was jumping up and down, trying to see what everyone was so   
interested.   
  
"If it isn't L.A's number one demon Perry Mason, Lindsey McDonald." Cordy exclaimed.   
  
"I should have known he had something to do with this. When I get my hands on him, he's going   
to have a lot of explaining to do." Angel said, his mind racing about what the nwxt course of   
action would be.   
  
Willow sat at the desk, pretending to be busy with scroll decoding. But she knew. She knew that   
the stranger who haunted all of her thoughts was one who made everyone who knew him fill with   
anger. 'He must really be evil. Ohmigod! I've fallen for Satan!' Willow thought.   
  
"Lemme see." Spike nudged Angel out of the way so he could see the picture that everyone was so   
interested in. "Him?" Spike said, sounding extremely surprized. "He's the lil' bugger I punched   
out last nite at Wolfram & Hart."   
  
"You saw him?" Angel asked, also sounding surprised. He looked at Spike and Willow.   
  
"Yah. He was the one who cornered Willow so I gave him a nice shiner." Spike raised his fist, as   
if to demonstrate.   
  
Willow stood up and started yelling. "He wasn't trying to hurt...me." But towards the end of her   
statement, she started to trail off, realizing what it must look like to her friends that she   
was defending someone who everyone considered to be evil.   
  
Wesley poked his head inside the office. "Would anyone care for another dance?" he asked   
innocently.   
  
"NO!" All four shouted at him.   
  
"Well," Wesley said snobishly. "At least Jezabel will dance with me." and he quickly shut the   
door, leaving the four friends standing there who Jezabel was."   
  
"Well, either way." Spike continued. "He's going to be wearing an ice pack for awhile." He   
chuckled.   
  
"He's dead." Angel thought about what would have happened to Willow if Spike wasn't there to   
save her from that "monster" and he filled with anger at the thought. Angel grabbed his coat   
and started to head for the door.   
  
"Wait!" Willow exclaimed. She quickly jumped from her chair and stood in front of Angel,   
blocking the doorway.   
  
"Out of my way, Willow!" Angel barked, growing with more hatred for Lindsey McDonald every   
minute.   
  
"NO!" Willow shouted back, just as fiercely and angrily as Angel.   
  
"What's your problem?" Cordelia yelled, appearing from behind Angel.   
  
"Now it's getting good!" Spike commented from the doorway.   
  
"SHUT UP!" All three shouted at Spike. The shout startled but it didn't seem to affect Wesley   
who was still waltzing down the hallway.   
  
"You can't leave!" Willow continued.   
  
"And why not, missy?" Cordy demanded, placing her hands on her hips and awaiting an explanation   
for Willow's behavior. Angel folded his arms in front of his chest. He, too, was waiting for   
Willow's explanation for her out-of-character outburst.   
  
"Ummm..." She was trying to think of something to say to keep Angel from going to see Lindsey.   
She knew that if Angel found him, he would hurt Lindsey, maybe even kill him. "We don't even   
know what we're going to after him for. Give me another day or so. We should try to figure out   
what the scroll says so we know what kind of questions to ask him about."   
  
Angel stood there, soaking in Willow's proposal.   
  
"It would give you more time to prepare, then just running in there all...'Gung-Ho' like."   
Willow continued.   
  
Cordy stood in front of Angel and stared straight into Willow's face. "Are you crazy?" She   
waved her finger in front of Willow's face, like a mother repromanding her child. "He could   
have killed you! If you wasn't for Spike you might not even be here. Angel's just trying to   
protect you from psycho lawyer from hell. He could have pulled out a gun or a knife. He could   
have even thrown....his FAKE hand at you or something. I mean who knows if that thing doens't   
have like hidden razor blades or poison gas or-"   
  
Angel grabbed Cordelia the shoulders. "Cordy. Shhhh." He said softly, slightly massaging her   
shoulders, trying to get er to calm down from her rant. "Willow's right. We don't even know   
we're going after Lindsey for." He took his hands off her shoulders and started to head to his   
office. "If we know what he's trying, we have a better chance of stopping it."   
  
Willow let out a sigh of realize. At least she had spared a day for the gorgeous/evil lawyer.   
She walked to back to the office where the scroll was waiting for translating.   
  
Spike stood in the hallway, watching the whole crew mope back into the office. "Well, I have   
this place is definatly always interesting."   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lindsey and Holland walked down the halls of the Wolfram & Hart building, discussing the latest   
developments of the new "special project".   
  
"I understand some important files critical to this case where stolen from the file room last   
nite." Holland said.   
  
Lindsey nodded. "I have copies of the files in my office. I don't have a copy of the scroll   
through.   
  
"I bet Angel has something to do with this." Holland said, not paying attention to Lindsey's   
last comment.   
  
"But I saw the intruders." Lindsey spoke up. "They didn't look like any of Angel's lackies."  
"What did you say?" Holland asked.   
  
"Oh." Lindsey shook his head. "Nothing, Sir."   
  
Holland looked at Lindsey questioningly, wondering what thoughts were running through the young   
asscioate's head. "Hopefully, Angel won't be here to interupt this plan. The files were of   
little use to use anymore. And the scroll had already been translated." He smiled slightly.   
"It would take whoever stole it several days to translate it. It shouldn't be a problem." The   
two continued to walk down the hallway, stopping Lindsey's office. "Have you made preparations   
for Friday evening?"   
  
"Yes. Everything's all set." Lindsey started to open his door. 'That was one of the few things   
I could get done today.' "Everything should go off without a hitch tomorrow." 'If Angel doesn't   
show up.'   
  
"Good work, Lindsey." Holland smiled his usual devilish smile. "The Senior Partners will be very   
pleased with your recent work. Mucana will be pleased as well."  
  



	4. Part 4

bTitle/b: The Lawyer, the Witch, and the Weather   
bAuthor/b: Lauren  
bFeedback/b: If the PTB are willing...  
bDistribution/b: You want it? It's yours.   
bSpoilers/b: "To Shanshu in L.A." But Lindsey has his hand.  
bContent/b: Lindsey/Willow  
bRating/b: PG-13 to R  
bDisclaimer/b: Joss Wheadon and many others own the characters of BtVS (lucky bastards).   
But there are a few original minor characters that belong to me.  
bNote/b: This was my first fan fic that I ever wrote. It was the response to "The Boredom   
Challenge" at Lindsey McDonald Fan Fiction. And becaue I'm me, I decided to be daring by doing a   
crossover.  
bStatus/b: COMPLETE  
bLength/b: 8 Chapters  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Part 4   
Rating: PG   
  
font size=8 i[Thursday, November 9] /i /font  
  
"Any luck?" Angel asked. It was the next morning and Willow had been up all night trying to   
translate the scroll.   
  
"Actually, with the help I've gotten from Wesley, it's amazing how much no sleep and coffee can   
work in translating a scroll." Willow answered back, with a groggy, half-awake smile.   
  
Angel looked quizzically at his friend. "But Wesley's-"   
  
"Right here, as a matter of fact." Wesley entered, fully recovered, carrying one of the many   
books for translating purposes.   
  
Angel did a few double takes, staring in amazement at Wesley's healed conditions and then   
turning his attention back to Willow. "Wha-? Who? How?!"   
  
Willow smiled back at Angel. "Never underestimate the power of ginger roots and Shesmi powder."   
And quickly turned to Wesley, leaving the dumbfounded Angel still standing in the doorway. "Did   
you find the book?"   
  
"Yes, the word is not 'logahche'. It's 'laganche', which means to 'to come forth'." Wesley   
pointed to the word on the page.   
  
"No wonder it didn't make any sense. That word changes the entire meaning of the sentence."   
Willow commented, locating the word on the scroll.   
  
"So what do you guys have so far?" Angel asked, approaching the scroll and looking over it.   
  
"Ah, we actually figured out a lot." Wesley took a sip of his coffee and returned to the desk   
with Angel, with Willow next to him. "This scroll is the 'Scroll of the Guilds'. It says that   
when the earth becomes overcome with one of the following elements that a chief demon will come   
forth, and with guidance, will bring forth the rest of guild."   
  
"What are the elements?" Angel asked.   
  
"Fire, wind, earth, and...ice. Willow chimed in.   
  
Angel was deep in thought. He walked over to the window, where once again, a raging blizzard   
took place outside.   
  
"What do we do now?" Wesley asked.   
  
"We might just have to wait and see what Wolfram & Hart has planned next, because, right now,   
I'm not sure." Angel answered.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Holland strolled down the Wolfram & Hart corridor, with his usual smug look on his face, smiling   
and greeting many of his employees. He stopped at Lindsey's office, knocking a few times before   
letting himself inside.   
  
Lindsey sat at his desk, with his chair facing the window. He sat there and stared at the   
bustling city of L.A., still continuing it's daily routine despite the apparent snowstorm   
raging. 'Funny.' Lindsey thought. He heard the door open and shut. "Hello, Holland." He said,   
without even turning around.   
  
"Good morning, Lindsey. Did you have a better morning today?" Holland asked, once again,   
plastering on the fake sincerity.   
  
"Yes, sir. I did." Lindsey answered, turning his chair towards Holland. "How may I help you this   
morning sir?" He asked, with the same amount of "sincerity" Holland had used.   
  
"I just wanted to make sure that we will not have any interruptions on Friday. Just making sure   
that all of the final arrangements have been made."   
  
"Yes, sir. Everything will go smoothly Firday. I even ordered extra security after our   
discussion last night."   
  
"Very good." Holland walked over to Lindsey's bar. He helped himself to a scotch. "Never to   
early for one of these." He commented, raising his glass and then sipping. "Now, Lindsey. Due   
to the massive importance of this project, the Senior Partners have been paying very close   
attention." Holland took another sip of his drink. "They want everything to go well, and if   
you pull off this one off, it wouldn't surprise me if you were up for another promotion."   
  
Lindsey smiled at the thought of another promotion. He also smiled at the thought of Lilah   
hearing that he got another promotion over her.   
  
Holland broke Lindsey's concentration. "Well, I have to be leaving. I'll be late for my ten o'   
clock." He placed his half-empty glass on Lindsey's desk, and headed for the door. "Another   
thing, Lindsey." Holland called before leaving.   
  
Lindsey looked at him, his dark eyes staring his employer. "If you mess this up, I would start   
watching your back around here." Holland snaked out the door leaving Lindsey in his chair. He   
didn't flinch. He didn't even blink at Holland's last comment. Death and murder was something   
that he was faced with everyday at Wolfram & Hart. A death threat was nothing new.   
  
Lindsey stared out the window. 'What am I doing with my life?' he asked himself. 'All I do is   
work. I never go out.' A thought flashed into his mind. He turned to his desk and checked his   
appointment book. 'Nothing! Good. Maybe tonight I can go out. Get my mind off work.' He shut his   
book. 'And a certain redhead.'   
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Cordelia entered the, as usual, dark Angel Investigations office. She spied Willow staring out   
the window at the snowstorm. "I don't know what it is." Willow said, without turning around.   
"This is the first time I've ever seen snow. It's so pretty."   
  
Cordelia walked over to window with Willow. "It is really pretty." Her eyes darted around the   
office. "Where's Angel, Spike, and Wesley?"   
  
Willow didn't move. She just kept staring. "Spike's still sleeping and Angel and Wesley went to   
a rare book shop."   
  
"That's so awesome what you did for Wesley. It's better then him playing 'Dances With Vampires'   
in the office." Cordelia opened the small fridge, rummaging for something to eat. "Although I   
will miss him making an idiot out of Spike." She started searching frantically. "Dammit! Who   
ate my vanilla yogurt?"   
  
"Oh." Willow broke from her trance. "Sorry, I got kind of hungry during the night, so I ate it."   
She plopped herself into the chair, somewhat pouting.   
  
"It's ok." Cordelia closed the door. "Ooooo. Donuts." She spotted the boston creme on the top.   
Cordelia started munching, but she didn't get far into her donut before she saw Willow's sad   
disposition. She turned Willow's chair towards her. "Okay, sister." She took a rather large   
bite of her donut. "Who the hell are you? And what have you done with Willow?"   
  
"What do you mean?" Willow asked, shocked at the comment.   
  
"You've been going around her going all sad and mopey since you got here. What's the matter?"   
Willow bit her bottom lip. "I'm still waiting for an explanation."   
  
Willow sighed. She had been found out, so she had to spill. "Has there ever been a person that   
you were so crazy about that you can't stop thinking about them?"   
  
"Oh god yes. There was this male model that I met during a photo shoot and he so gorgeous. We   
went out once and he turned out to be as dumb as a board." Cordelia finished her last bit of   
donut. "Is there anything on my face?"   
  
Willow shook her head. "But I never, really...met him before." Cordelia looked puzzled. "I've   
just seen him once, and I didn't really talk to him."   
  
"Where did you meet this guy?" Cordelia asked, now getting a cup of coffee to wash down the   
donut.   
  
"Um...um...when...we went out the other day. When you went to try on something. Yeah, that when   
I saw him." Willow nodded her head frantically, so Cordelia hopefully wouldn't pick up that she   
was lying.   
  
"Well, we have to remedy this." Cordelia sat on the edge of the desk. "Hmmmm." She sipped her   
coffee. Willow stared down, pretending to be too preoccupied playing with her fingers.   
  
"I GOT IT!" Cordelia shouted, causing Willow to jump out of her seat. "We need to have a night   
on the town. You've been her almost a week and all you've done is work." She headed for the   
door to head downstairs. "We can get Spike to come too." She poked down the stairs. "SPIKE!!!!   
GET UP!" She turned back to the office. "Whoever this guy is, after tonight, he'll just be a   
distant memory."   



	5. Part 5

bTitle/b: The Lawyer, the Witch, and the Weather   
bAuthor/b: Lauren  
bFeedback/b: If the PTB are willing...  
bDistribution/b: You want it? It's yours.   
bSpoilers/b: "To Shanshu in L.A." But Lindsey has his hand.  
bContent/b: Lindsey/Willow  
bRating/b: PG-13 to R  
bDisclaimer/b: Joss Wheadon and many others own the characters of BtVS (lucky bastards).   
But there are a few original minor characters that belong to me.  
bNote/b: This was my first fan fic that I ever wrote. It was the response to "The Boredom   
Challenge" at Lindsey McDonald Fan Fiction. And becaue I'm me, I decided to be daring by doing a   
crossover.  
bStatus/b: COMPLETE  
bLength/b: 8 Chapters  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Part 5   
Rating: PG-13   
  
font size=8i[Thursday, November 10. Evening]/font /i  
  
Willow sat in Cordelia's living room, impatiently flipping through the pages of the latest   
"Cosmopolitan". She wanted to leave so she could get the night over with. Not that she didn't   
enjoy going out but, that night, she wasn't up for it. "Cordy! Do you have anything to drink?"   
Willow shouted.   
  
The refrigerator door opened and shut. A can of diet coke came floating into the room and was   
placed on the table in front of Willow. "Thanks, Dennis." Willow said, opening the can.   
  
Cordelia entered the room dressed in her recently purchased hot pink leather pants with a zebra   
striped halter-top. "What do you think?" She asked, leaning against the doorway.   
  
"They're..." Willow paused, trying to think of something nice to say. "You!" She blurted.   
  
"Thanks! I think so too!" Cordy answered. She headed for the kitchen. "You want a soda?" She   
shouted.   
  
"Got one!" Willow answered back, raising her can.   
  
Cordy came back into the living room, carrying her own can of diet coke. She glanced at her   
watch impatiently. "Where's Spike? I told him to be there at 8."   
  
A knock came to the door. "That's probably him now." Willow commented.   
  
Cordelia headed for the door and opened it, revealing Spike dressed in his usual attire. " 'Ello   
love. Ready to paint the town red." Spike said, chuckling at his own joke.   
  
"Not funny." Cordy snapped. She waved her hand in a hurried motion. "C'mon Willow. We gotta get   
there soon." Willow quickly gathered her things and headed out the door of the apartment.   
  
"Aren't you going to invite me inside?" Spike asked, still standing in the door.   
  
Cordelia started to close the door behind her and locking it. "Like bloody hell I am." She   
answered back, faking a bad British accent. She pushed her way past Spike and down the   
stairwell.   
  
"Now THAT wasn't funny." Spike called back.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'8 o' clock.' thought Lindsey. He grabbed his navy blue sport coat and headed out the door.   
'Now I can actually do something tonight.' Lindsey hurried out the door and pressed the elevator   
button. He tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the doors to shut.   
  
++++   
  
Lilah entered Lindsey's darkened office, quickly checking out the area. She wanted to make sure   
that Lindsey had defiantly left for the evening. 'All clear.' She walked to Lindsey's desk and   
made herself in his chair. 'Hmmmm. Even his chair is more comfortable then mine.' She relaxed   
for a moment, losing herself in the large Italian leather recliner.   
  
She imagined Lindsey coming into his office, and seeing her there. And then the two of them on   
top of his desk...   
  
Lilah snapped back. She knew that would never happen. Lindsey hated her. He could barely talk   
to her without being disgusted, never mind sleep with her. She remembered what she had come   
there for. She opened Lindsey's drawers, quickly searching through. 'It's got to be here.'   
She moved onto the next drawer, quickly glancing up every few seconds. 'If Holland catches me   
in here, I'm dead. Literally.'   
  
Lilah reached the last drawer of Lindsey's desk. On top, was a manilla folder. 'Yes!' She   
thought. She picked it up and examined it. "Winter in L.A." She closed the drawer and cleaned   
up, trying to make it look like it had been before. She tiptoed to the door and peeked out,   
making sure the coast was clear. She closed the door and headed down the hall to her office.   
'If I'm not getting the promotion, neither will Lindsey.' She opened her door and snaked inside.   
"He going down."   
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Any messages, Bernice?" Lindsey asked. He was talking to his secretary. Bernice was an   
unmarried, 38 year old whose favorite pastime was hitting on the attractive lawyer. It wasn't   
that she wasn't a nice woman or unattractive, but Lindsey wasn't interested, but he always felt   
sorry if he didn't flirt back, to some degree. But that day was not the day he wanted to deal   
with it.   
  
"Why Mr. McDonald? Expecting a hot date tonight?" Bernice flirted, slightly giggling at her   
comment.   
  
Lindsey rolled his eyes. "Yes, actually." He lied.   
  
"Oh." Bernice answered, sounding extremely disappointed. She rummaged around her desk. "Here are   
your messages." She handed a small pile of pink paper, trying hard not to make eye contact.   
  
"Thanks, Bernice." Lindsey quickly glanced through the messages, and then placed them in his   
pocket. "Hey, Bernice!"   
  
"Yes, Mr. McDonald?" She answered meekly. She pretended to busy herself with organizing her   
paperclips.   
  
Lindsey walked right up to the counter and leaned over. "Do you know any places where I could   
go and meet...I mean, take my date?"   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"The HotBox!" Cordelia squealed as they drove down Rodeo Drive. The ice under the tires was a   
condition that she wasn't used to driving in.   
  
"Where?" Willow asked, kind of confused about their destination.   
  
"The HotBox. It's only the hottest club in town. All the famous people go there." Cordy answered   
back.   
  
"So, why are we going there?" Spike asked from the backseat. Willow chuckled at the question.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Bean. Did you say something?" Cordelia said in her usual condescending tone.   
  
Spike stuck his tongue out at Cordelia. "This is evening's going to be jolly good fun." He said   
sarcastically.   
  
"So," Willow finally said, breaking the awkward silence. "Will there be a lot of...people there   
tonight?" She knew it was stupid question but she had to break the silence somehow.   
  
"Why Willow?" Spike asked, smiling. "Are you lookin' to get lucky tonite?"   
  
Willow grabbed her now empty can of diet coke and threw it in the back, aiming for Spike.   
"Shut up."   
  
"Geez. Won't you girls lighten up a lil'?" Spike picked up the can. "Ooo, there's some left." He   
placed the can to his lips and drank what was left of the coke.   
  
"We'll lighten up when you get funny." Cordy snapped. "Oh, we're here." She quickly hit the   
brakes sending all of the passengers in the car to jolt. All three looked out the window. The   
HotBox was an old warehouse that had been converted to the #1 club in the city. It played   
favorite to some of the biggest stars in Hollywood. Unfortunately, many people from L.A. also   
wanted in to the exclusive club. The line to get inside spanned across two blocks.   
  
"We'll never going to get in." Willow complained.   
  
"Of course we are!" Cordy exclaimed. "I'm a regular. They love me here!"   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lindsey ran frantically around his apartment trying to decide what to wear for his evening out.   
"Maybe a polo shirt." He said. He frantically searched his closet. "Blue or...yellow?" He   
looked at both shirts. "Ick. Never mind." He ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth. "Maybe a   
button down shirt." He headed back for the bedroom. He undressed and put a blue button down   
shirt. "Tie?" He asked himself, looking into the mirror. "Yeah, tie." He took out a matching   
blue tie and put it on and examined himself once again. "Okay, no tie." He removed the tie.   
"Maybe I won't wear this." He headed for his closet again.   
  
++++++  
  
  
20 minutes later, Lindsey came down to the garage of his apartment. He finally decided on an   
outfit. He wanted to look good for his first night in a long time. He decided on a pair of   
black dress pants and black t-shirt. He was still extremely nervous. He hadn't been out to a   
club or anything since he joined Wolfram & Hart. He was still questioning whether to go through   
with it.   
  
"I'm going to do this." He said. He opened the door to his black jaguar and got inside. "I'm   
going to do this." He kept repeating that phrase to himself over and over again. Before he knew   
it, he was on the road.   
  
"I'm doing it!" Lindsey said, triumphantly. "Now," He paused, taking a deep breath. "Onto the HotBox." He exclaimed, as the tires of his car slipped slightly on the black ice.   
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
"What do you mean I can't get in?" Cordelia screamed at the bouncer.   
  
"You have to wait in line, ma'am." The bouncer replied, not flinching.   
  
"I was just here a few days ago." Cordelia continued shrieking.   
  
"You have to wait in line, ma'am."   
  
"Hey! I should be allowed in. I'm famous. Who do you think the new Milk girl is? Huh?" She pointed to herself. "Me!" When she finished, she folded her arms in front of her chest, waiting for the bouncer's reply.   
  
The bouncer looked at Cordelia. "You have to wait in line, ma'am."   
  
"What the hell? Is that all you're programmed to say?" Cordy placed herself right in the   
bouncer's face.   
  
Spike grabbed Cordy's arm, pulling her back. "You have to wait in line, Cordelia." He said.   
Willow grabbed Cordy's arm and the two led her down the line to the end. Spike turned and waved   
to the bouncer. "Sorry about her." He called.   
  
+++++++++++++++++   
  
'Wow.' Lindsey thought. 'This place is pretty popular. I hope I'll be able to get in.' He   
thought. Lindsey pulled his car into a nearby garage and locked his car. He headed for the   
door, wondering if he could talk his way inside. 'I don't want to spend my entire night   
outside.'   
  
Lindsey approached the bouncer standing at the doorway. "Hey there." He said, in a friendly   
manner.   
  
"You have to wait in line, sir." The bouncer replied.   
  
"Isn't there anyway I can get me in there?" Lindsey pleaded.   
  
"You have to wait in line, sir."   
  
'I have to get in there.' He reached for his wallet in his back pocket. He opened it up and   
brought out a $100 bill. He waved it under the bouncer's nose. "Can I get in now?" he asked.   
  
The bouncer looked at Lindsey and then at the money. He took the bill and shoved the money in   
his pocket. "Welcome to the Hotbox, sir." The bouncer said with a smile. He lifted the rope and   
Lindsey entered the club, where he was greeted by a smoky atmosphere and blaring music.   
  
++++   
  
Only a few feet away stood Cordelia, Spike and Willow. They had been in line for an hour and a   
half. Cordelia and Spike were too busy fighting with each other about who stepped on who's foot.   
But Willow had seen it all. 'Lindsey's here.' She thought to herself, with a smile.   
  
++++  
  
Lindsey was not prepared for the place he had entered. Everything seemed different. He hadn't   
been out to clubs since college but this entirely new for him. But he decided to make the best   
of it.   
  
Lindsey made his way through the crowd of people to the bar.   
  
"What'll it be?" the bartender asked.   
  
"Beer." Lindsey answered back. The bartender bent down and handed Lindsey a bottle. Lindsey   
looked at the bottle for moment. "Bottoms up." And he took a large swig.   
  
++++  
  
"Finally!" Cordy screamed, pushing her way past the bouncer.   
  
"Welcome to the HotBox, ma'am." The bouncer said.   
  
"Ugg!" Cordy grunted. "I hate that guy."   
  
Spike came up behind Willow and Cordelia and put his arms around their shoulders. "Would any of   
you ladies like to cut a rug with me?"   
  
"Maybe Wesley would be interested." Cordy answered.   
  
"Well, it looks like we have a volunteer." Spike grabbed Cordy's arm and dragged her onto the   
crowded dance floor.   
  
"Let go of me!" Cordy yelled, whacking Spike's arm as he pulled her to the dance floor.   
  
Willow laughed at the sight at Spike trying a feeble attempt to dance to the music. Not to   
mention that it added to the comedy that Cordelia stood there, just watching Spike and making   
faces at his lack of rhythm.   
  
Although the spectacle was entertaining, it wasn't worth the watch for the entire evening. She   
quickly scanned the club looking for a sign of Lindsey. No luck. 'I have to find him.' She   
headed the bar, looking over her shoulder still hoping for a glimpse of the captivating lawyer.   
  
"What'll it be, Miss?" the bartender asked.   
  
"Just a coke." Willow replied, somewhat distracted. She impatiently tapped her fingernails on   
the bar, waiting for the drink.   
  
On the other side of the bar, Lindsey finished up his beer. He looked around the club, searching  
for someone to talk to that evening. Anyone who looked like they could carry on a decent   
conversation.   
  
His eyes ran down the bar. He saw the bartender hand a drink to a...red head. His breath caught   
in his chest as it had the first time he met her.   
  
"Willow." He whispered. He stood up from and walked over to the stool where she sat. 'I must be   
dreaming.' He thought. 'It's almost too perfect that she here.'   
  
Lindsey moved slowly towards her. He reached his hand out towards Willow. Right as he was about   
to place his hand on her shoulder, she turned towards him. Their eyes met, and for that moment,   
it was only them in the club.   
  
A sign of terror appeared on Willow's face as she stared into Lindsey's crystal blue eyes.   
  
"Hello Willow." Lindsey said. Maybe it was the hopeless romantic in him, but he hoped that   
somehow, maybe she felt the same way.   
  
"Stay away from me!" Willow shouted. She didn't want to confront him like this. She wasn't   
ready. She started to turn. She had to get away.   
  
"Please!" Lindsey reaching his hand out. Willow turned to face him. "I won't hurt you. Just   
please don't walk away from me."   
  
"What do you want?" She asked. "What do you want from me?" She turned away from his gaze again,   
holding her head in her hands. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt."   
  
Lindsey walked behind Willow and right in front of her. "I know. I just wanted to talk to you."   
He removed her hands from her face and held one in his hand. "I haven't been able to stop   
thinking about you. Can't I just talk to you for awhile?"   
  
+++++++++++++  
  
The phone was ringing wildly in the Angel Investigations office. Angel hurried to the phone.   
'Call of duty.'   
  
"Hello, Angel Investigations."   
  
"Hello." A female voice answered back. "Is this Angel?"   
  
"Yes." Angel answered, puzzled. He sat in his chair and waited for a reply over the phone.   
  
"I have some information for you."   
  
"What kind of information?"   
  
"Some that will help you understand what's going on to L.A., unless of course, you enjoy being   
a 'snow Angel'."   
  
"Okay." Angel was getting annoyed. "Lilah, would you just cut the crap and tell me what you   
know. Or else I'll be over there in 5 minutes and the conversation, I can guarantee,...the   
conversation won't be this pleasant."   
  
"Wha?" Lilah couldn't believe she was found out. "Umm..."   
  
"Hurry up, Lilah."   
  
"Umm...be at the ice cream factory at Lawson and 23rd at 8 o' clock tomorrow night. You'll   
understand then." Click!   
  
Angel hung up the phone. 'Why would she want to divulge information that could hurt her own   
firm?' Angel started to pave around his office. Then it hit him. 'She wants Lindsey taken down.   
He's the only thing standing between her and becoming junior partner.' He shrugged. "Anything   
I can do to help." He headed down the stairs in order to prepare the attack for the next night. 


	6. Part 6

bTitle/b: The Lawyer, the Witch, and the Weather   
bAuthor/b: Lauren  
bFeedback/b: If the PTB are willing...  
bDistribution/b: You want it? It's yours.   
bSpoilers/b: "To Shanshu in L.A." But Lindsey has his hand.  
bContent/b: Lindsey/Willow  
bRating/b: PG-13 to R  
bDisclaimer/b: Joss Wheadon and many others own the characters of BtVS (lucky bastards).   
But there are a few original minor characters that belong to me.  
bNote/b: This was my first fan fic that I ever wrote. It was the response to "The Boredom   
Challenge" at Lindsey McDonald Fan Fiction. And becaue I'm me, I decided to be daring by doing a   
crossover.  
bStatus/b: COMPLETE  
bLength/b: 8 Chapters  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Part 6   
Rating: PG-13   
  
font size=8 i [Thursday, November 10. Evening] /font /i  
  
Lindsey and Willow sat in a secluded area of the HotBox, alone. For what little time he had with   
her, Lindsey wanted to know her. He wanted to know why this mysterious redhead with the dark   
eyes kept haunting his every thought.   
  
Willow wanted the same. Since that evening that they encountered each other in the file room of   
Wolfram & Hart, she hadn't been able to do anything without seeing his face embedded into her   
mind.   
  
"So," Lindsey asked, breaking the extremely awkward silence between each other. "Do you have   
any..." He drummed his fingers on the table "hobbies?"   
  
"Um, I guess. I practice witchcraft." She answered meekly. She still was uncomfortable about   
the situation.   
  
"Really?" 'Yes!' Lindsey thought. 'Something to talk about.' "I know a few things about   
witchcraft myself."   
  
"Is that so?" Willow asked. Now she was interested in hearing how much this cocky lawyer really   
did know what he claimed to. "What do you know about witchcraft, Lindsey?"   
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Angel and Wesley sat in Angel's office, coming up with a strategy for their invasion the next   
evening.   
  
"Did you go down there?" Angel asked Wes.   
  
"Yes, but Wolfram & Hart already had the area heavily guarded. This was be something really   
big."   
  
"Did you get anything else from the scroll?"   
  
"Not much. But..." Wesley turned and picked up the rolled up scroll lying on the chair.   
"According to this passage, the Demon Guild holds great knowledge in the matter of evil deeds.   
They could defiantly be of some good use in the more critical...conquests."   
  
Angel started to pace around the office. "I just wish I was there when that bastard tried to   
hurt Willow."   
  
"Who? Lindsey" Wesley asked.   
  
"Yeah. I swear when I see him tomorrow it will be the last time."   
  
"Angel," Wesley stood up and grabbed Angel's shoulder, turning him around. "I think you're   
being a little irrational. Lindsey has been of some great help to us. Maybe it would be in our   
benefit to keep him around." Angel looked blankly at Wes.   
  
"Angel, listen." Wes forced Angel to sit in the chair behind him and he picked up the manilla   
folder, containing Lindsey's employee profile. "This man," he said, pointing to Lindsey. "Is a   
powerful adversire. If he keeps playing the middle as he's been doing, it would be of great   
benefit for us to keep him. Even if it benefits ONLY us."   
  
Angel took the folder and looked at Lindsey's picture. "I don't know. Maybe." Angel shut the   
folder and threw it on his desk. "We'll just have to see how I feel about it tomorrow."   
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
"So, there he was," Lindsey said, between his laughs. "lying on the ground, with the lizard on   
top of breakfast! And then he starts shouting 'I didn't order this!'"   
  
Willow couldn't stop laughing. They had been talking for what seemed like hours. Just learning   
about each other and sharing interesting stories from their lives.   
  
Willow had finally caught her breath. She fanned her face. It was starting to get hot in there.   
"Lindsey," she took his hand and stroked it with her fingers. "Thank you."   
  
"For what?" A smile appeared on his face.   
  
"For showing me an amazing time tonight." Willow let go of Lindsey's hand. "I don't think I've   
had this much fun in long time."   
  
Lindsey took Willow's hand as soon as she had let go. "Me neither."   
  
The eyes of the two people met. They sat there for a moment, taken in everything around them,   
and realizing who they were both with.   
  
"Well." Lindsey cleared his throat. "Willow, would you care to dance with me?"   
  
Willow smiled. "I would love to dance."   
  
********   
  
"Where's Willow?" Cordy screamed.   
  
"What?" Spike yelled back. The music was so loud that they could barely hear themselves, never   
mind each other.   
  
"WHERE...IS...WILLOW?"   
  
"I don't want a pillow!"   
  
Cordelia grabbed Spike by the arm and dragged him away from the dance floor. "Where is Willow?"   
She screamed in Spike's ear.   
  
"I don't know." He quickly scanned the club. "I haven't seen her since we got   
here."   
  
"I'm worried about her. We gotta find her." Cordy looked at her watch. "We gotta get going   
anyway. It's getting late."   
  
********   
  
The music blasting, the lights flashing. Despite the less then romantic setting, it was still an   
atmosphere where Lindsey and Willow could be themselves. Despite the hundreds of people in the   
HotBox that night, to those two, it was just them, alone, dancing to the fast beat of the music.   
  
"I hope they don't play 'Who Let the Dogs Out?'" Willow shouted to Lindsey. They both laughed.   
He was happy that she wasn't nervous around him anymore. It was just like two people getting to   
know each.  
  
Lindsey stopped dancing. He was starting to feel faint. He didn't even know what it was. He   
staggered off the floor and sat in an empty seat.   
  
The sudden urgency of Lindsey's exit made Willow nervous. She followed him to the seat.   
"Lindsey!" She ran her fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him.   
  
Lindsey looked up and stared into Willow's loving eyes. He couldn't stand it anymore. He   
realized what was wrong with him. He took Willow's face and kissed her. A soft but passionate   
kiss. He hoped that would show her what he couldn't find the words to say to her. Lindsey let   
her face go, wondering what was about to happen next.   
  
Willow's eyes were still closed. Savoring every moment of taste of his sweet lips. When she   
opened them, she saw Lindsey staring at her, waiting for her response.   
  
"That was..." A hand fell upon her shoulder. She turned to see Spike standing there. His face   
was red with anger.   
  
"Stay away from her!" Spike barked, pulling Willow away from the dumbfounded Lindsey.   
  
"Wait!" Lindsey stood up from his chair reaching out to her. "Willow!"   
  
Willow was still being led away by Spike. He ran from his seat and chased Willow and Spike from   
the bar. Pushing his way past the people, knocking things down that got in his path. When he   
reached the entrance, Willow and Spike had already left. He ran out the door, hoping to find   
any trace of Willow.   
  
"Thank you for coming to the HotBox. Have a nice evening." The bouncer in front of the building   
said to Lindsey as he left the club.   
  
Lindsey ran down the street, his shoes slapping against the freshly fallen snow. He turned down   
a corner. As he did, a car passed by him. But no Willow inside.   
  
"Shit!" He shouted. Lindsey turned and searched in the other direction. "Willow!!" He looked   
all around. "Willow!" He turned around another corner.   
  
  
He saw Willow. The same guy who took her from the club was leading her. The gang piled into the   
car. couldn't move, he couldn't even feel his body any longer. Not when he saw who was with   
Willow.   
  
As she climbed into the car, Willow saw Lindsey, just standing there watching her. "I'm so   
sorry, Lindsey." She climbed into the backseat and shut the door. She stared out that back   
window as she watched Lindsey's figure grow smaller in the distance. A small tear ran down her   
hot cheek.   
  
Lindsey was frozen in the same position. His body was stiff from shock. "Willow." He turned and   
held his head in his hand. "She was with Cordelia."   
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
font size=8 i[Friday, November 11, 2000] /font/i  
  
"What were you thinking?" Cordy shouted at Willow. "He's dangerous, Willow." She was so   
frustrated at the stubbornness of her friend. Cordelia paced around the living room of her   
apartment. "Oh god, I need to sit down."   
  
A chair was pulled from the corner over near Cordelia, who sat in it. "Thanks, Dennis." She   
said. Cordy turned to Willow, who had her head down, staring at the floor. She had been   
listening to Cordelia's ranting since last night.   
  
"Willow," Cordy had calmed down a bit. She leaned forward in her chair, more towards Willow.   
"That guy's really dangerous. He"s caused a lot of trouble for us." Cordy leaned back. "Spike   
and I were really worried about you. Not to mention what would have happened if Angel had found   
out. And I don't intend to let him find out. I really don't feel like being 'Vampire Chow'   
today. But still, Willow, do you know what he could have done to you?"   
  
"He wasn't going to do anything!" Willow stood and shouted. Cordelia was obviously taken   
back by Willow's outburst. "You don't even know him! You have no idea what he's like!"   
Willow grabbed her coat and left Cordelia's apartment, slamming the door on her way out.   
  
****************************   
  
"That's all." Angel said, and turned his chair to the window.   
  
"What do you mean that's all?" Wesley asked. "Angel, this project is extremely important. You   
can't expect to go in there with a plan like that."   
  
"Actually, I kinda like it." Spike commented. "Kickin' ass, takin' names. Sounds like a plan   
that I would come up with."   
  
"Doesn't surprise me." Wesley muttered.   
  
Spike threw his arms up. "You know, ever since I came here, all I've gotten is bashed on. Is   
that what I was brought here for? So I could be everyone's verbal punching bag?"   
  
"Yes." Angel bluntly answered.   
  
"Oh..." the bewildered Spike replied. "well, then."   
  
Cordelia burst through the door of the office. "Ugggg!"   
  
"Bad morning?" Angel asked.   
  
"More like a bad night." Cordy put her head on the desk. "Does anyone have any aspirin?" the   
muffled voice asked.   
  
"Here ya go." Wesley reached to the top of the fridge and took tossed the bottle of pills that   
were on top, over to Cordy.   
  
"Thanks." She opened the bottle and swallowed a few and threw the pill bottle behind her.   
  
"What happened last night?" Angel asked.   
  
"We had a little incident at the club." Cordy replied.   
  
"Yeah, Willow hooked up with this guy." Spike commented. Cordy shot him the "Shut up now or I   
kill you" look. "I think it was that guy from the file room at Wol -" Cordy elbowed Spike in   
the stomach, hard.   
  
"At WOOLWORTH'S." Cordelia shouted.   
  
"Woolworth's?" Wesley and Angel both questioned.   
  
"Umm, yeah. We had to make a stop at the store and the only one around was Woolworth's. And   
Willow met this guy there and she ended up seeing him at the club." She laughed nevously.   
"That's all." Cordy grabbed Spike by the hair and lifted his head up. "Isn't that right Spike?"   
  
"Yup." Spike said breathlessly, still recovering from the blow. "Whatever you say."   
  
+++++++++++++  
  
The next morning at Wolfram & Hart, Lindsey stood in his office, pacing back and forth. That was   
how he had spent the night before as well. Pacing, thinking, unable to stop thinking about   
Willow and a connection that she might have with his immortal enemy.   
  
"Was I set up? Did Angel send for her to purposely fuck with me?' Lindsey couldn't think   
straight. His mind was racing a mile a minute. The thought of the person who he couldn't stop   
thinking about being the one sent to break him was something that was mind numbing to him.   
  
"Excuse me, Mr. McDonald." Bernice's voice came over the intercom on his phone.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Your 10 o' clock is here for their appointment."   
  
"Send him away, I'm too busy today."   
  
"But Mr. McDonald - "   
  
"I'm not seeing anyone today, Bernice." Lindsey walked to his seat and sat down. The events of   
the past 12 hours had made him question every feeling, every emotion that had ever crept into   
his body. He massaged his temples in hope for some relief from the tension running through his   
head. A knock came to the door.   
  
"Come in."   
  
"Hello, Lindsey." Holland snaked through the door. "Just to let you know, we'll be leaving in   
about one hour. I do believe everything is prepared for this evening?"   
  
"Yes, everything will go smoothly tonight."   
  
"That's good to hear." Holland turned to head for the door. "Everyone's rooting for you,   
Lindsey." He raised in his fist in triumph. "Go get 'em, tiger."   
  
Lindsey nodded and raised his fist as well. With that last agreement, Holland left. But,   
unfortunately, Lilah didn't.   
  
"Because, Lindsey," Lilah started walking seductivly towards his desk. "If you screw this one,"   
she leaned over and whispered into Lindsey's ear. "Your ass is grass." She smirked at her own   
comment. And left his office, closing the door behind her.   
  
Lindsey was still there, in his state of questioning. Nervous about his past and scared about   
what his future may hold.   
  
"I have to talk to her. I have to talk to Willow." He said to himself, reaffirming his own   
statement. "I have to understand what's going on. If I don't I'll never know."   
  
"Excuse me, Mr. McDonald." Bernice voice radiated from the intercom again.   
  
"Bernice, I said I wasn't seeing anyone today."   
  
"Mr. McDonald, I believe, you'll want to take this call." Bernice paused, as if holding back her   
own tears. "It's a young lady."   
  
"Oh my god." Lindsey rushed to the phone." Willow! Is that you?"   
  
"Yes." The usual weak voice answered. The awkward silence soon followed. "Lindsey...I'm sorry."   
She sniffed, due to her crying. "I didn't mean for you to find out that way."   
  
Lindsey was quiet. He could feel the anger building up inside of him, ready to explode. "Were   
you ever meaning for me to find out, Willow? Were you ever going to tell me? Did you ever plan   
on it?" Lindsey shouted into the phone.   
  
"Yes...I mean no. I mean...I don't know. All I know is that I didn't want to ruin what we had."   
  
"Willow, you did nothing but lie to me last night. That's not exactly a relationship that you   
want to write home about!" Another period of awkward silence. "Willow, tell me the truth right   
now." Lindsey massaged his forehead; he knew the next thing he was going to ask was going to   
change the way he looked at his life and his emotions forever. "Were you sent to Wolfram & Hart  
by Angel?" Silence on the other end. "Willow, answer me."   
  
"Yes." Willow answered. "Angel sent me there to find information about the snowstorms. He never   
sent me there to find anything out about you. It was just..." She trailed off.   
  
"It was just what?" Lindsey asked.   
  
"Fate." She answered back to him.   
  
"Fate. I don't believe in fate. And I don't know how you can say that. I don't know how you - "   
  
"Lindsey, please stop. Just let me tell you why I called." She paused again, wiping a small   
tear from her eye. "I'm leaving L.A. I'm going back to Sunnydale."   
  
Lindsey remained silent at the news. Shocked at the words she spoke. "When?" He asked in a   
softer voice.   
  
"Tomorrow." Lindsey couldn't find the words to reply. "But before I went I wanted to tell you   
something."   
  
Willow remained silent for a moment. "Well, what is it?" Lindsey shouted. "What do you -?"   
  
"I think I'm in love with you."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I think I'm in love with you." She said even softer then before.   
  
Lindsey was silent. He was just told the one thing that he wanted to hear and he was   
speechless. "What do you want me to say, Willow? What the fuck do you want me to say to that?"   
  
"I want to know about you. I want to know how you feel."   
  
"I don't know what I feel. All I know is that...I'm not in love with you." He could hear   
Willow's tears on the other end of the phone. "I can't be in love with someone who does   
nothing but lie to me." Lindsey flung the phone to the receiver. He sunk back in his chair,   
reflecting on what he had just said. A small tear ran down his cheek. 'What have I done?' He   
thought.   
  
"I can't be in love with her."   
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Willow still held the phone in her hand, recovering from shock of what she had just heard. The   
person she was in love with didn't love her back, and there was nothing she could do. She slowly   
hung up the phone.   
  
Willow's body slid down the phone booth and onto the cold, snow covered L.A. pavement. There in   
the snow, hot tears streamed down Willow's face. 


	7. Part 7

bTitle/b: The Lawyer, the Witch, and the Weather   
bAuthor/b: Lauren  
bFeedback/b: If the PTB are willing...  
bDistribution/b: You want it? It's yours.   
bSpoilers/b: "To Shanshu in L.A." But Lindsey has his hand.  
bContent/b: Lindsey/Willow  
bRating/b: PG-13 to R  
bDisclaimer/b: Joss Wheadon and many others own the characters of BtVS (lucky bastards).   
But there are a few original minor characters that belong to me.  
bNote/b: This was my first fan fic that I ever wrote. It was the response to "The Boredom   
Challenge" at Lindsey McDonald Fan Fiction. And becaue I'm me, I decided to be daring by doing a   
crossover.  
bStatus/b: COMPLETE  
bLength/b: 8 Chapters  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Part 7   
Rating: R (violence)   
  
font size=8 i[Friday, November 11. Evening] /font /i  
  
Lindsey, Lilah, Holland, and other esteemed members of the Wolfram & Hart "family" stood in the   
ice cream factory, hugging their jackets tightly, in hope for keeping warm to some degree. They   
had been standing there for almost an hour. Even the vampire guards were starting to get a   
little frostbitten. All of the associates and "non-associates" stood around a large frozen,   
surrounded by incense and candles. Around the circle, men dressed in brown paced back and forth   
around the circle, speaking in Latin. Every once in awhile, one of the men would get on his   
hands and knees and bow before the circle.   
  
"Why couldn't we just summon the wind demon or something?" Lilah whispered to Lindsey, blowing   
into her hands in a desperate attempt to keep warm.   
  
"Shhh." Holland corrected. "We can't break their concentration. We wouldn't want all of this   
work for nothing."   
  
Whispers could be heard behind Holland's back. Lindsey turned and glared at the other lawyers.   
The whispers immediately stopped. He wasn't in the mood for stupid company antics after the day   
he had had. 'Forget about it.' He thought, shrugging it off. 'I have other things to worry   
about.'   
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"Angel! SLOW DOWN!" Wes screamed. Angel drove his black convertible down the slick L.A. streets   
at an incredible speed. "You're going to kill us."   
  
"No, I won't." Angel replied taking a sharp down left, causing everyone in the car to jerk in   
that direction.   
  
"We won't be able to do much if we crash into a lamppost!" Cordy screamed, squished in the   
backseat.   
  
"DO YOU WANT TO DRIVE?" Angel barked to the back. Nobody moved, everyone was silent. "That's   
what I thought."   
  
"So," Spike said, breaking the silence. "Has anybody seen that show called 'Lawson's River' or   
something?" All heads turned in Spike's direction.   
  
"Would you just do us a favor and not talk for the rest of the time you're here?" Cordy asked   
harshly.   
  
Spike threw his arms in the air. "Tough crowd."   
  
*********************   
  
"Amdeximous hafenatum. Amdeximous hafenatum." The priests continued chanting.   
  
"Here it comes." Holland squeaked, almost in a giddy tone.   
  
A blue portal appeared in the center of the frozen circle. The room filled with an amazing blue   
light that reached to the high ceilings. A form started to appear in the center of the circle.   
When the light disappeared a figure stood. It was dressed in a dark blue cloak and pale white   
skin. Holland stepped forward. "Mucana, I presume."   
  
The creature's eyes opened quickly at Holland's words, revealing a pair of glowing ice blue   
eyes. The fast paced action caused Holland to jump back. "I'm very glad you came this evening."   
Holland outstretched his hand. "I'm Holland Manners. I'm vice president of the Wolfram & Hart   
Special Projects Division."   
  
Mucana stood there, never moving or replying at any of Holland's feeble attempts to earn his   
favor. "We have offered a very special sacrifice for you." Holland made a motion for the sea of   
lawyers to part. There revealed a large stone with lower members of the Wolfram & Hart team   
tied together crying, struggling, and begging for their lives.   
  
Holland motioned for the sacrifice to begin. The vampires surrounding the circle placed their   
torches to the pile of sticks surrounding the stone circle. The fire quickly engulfed the   
people, the screams of pain quickly ceased.   
  
"I hope that was enough to earn your respect." Holland looked at Mucana, hoping in a way, that   
it was. Mucana looked at Holland, causing him to shrink back from the ice blue glare.   
  
Mucana turned and motioned for some of the priests to come over to him. The priests came and   
stood with several relics needed for the summoning of the rest of Council of the Guilds.   
  
The latched door burst open, revealing Angel and his crew, heavily armed. "Sorry to drop in   
unexpected." Angel said.   
  
"GET HIM!" Lindsey shouted. The several vampire guards attacked Angel and everyone. Willow and   
Cordelia ducked behind the group and began to unload the several items need to cast a spell.   
  
The rest of the members stood towards the wall, watching the madness take place around them.   
"I thought you said nothing was going to go wrong." Holland yelled at Lindsey.   
  
"I made sure everything was all set. Someone must have said something." He shot a look at   
Lilah.   
  
"Who? Me?" Lilah asked, pointing to herself.   
  
Two vampires charged towards Angel. "Ready to become dust there, big boy?" The one female vamp   
asked Angel.   
  
"Don't know. Maybe you should ask yourself that." Angel ducked just in time. The female vamp   
fell to ground and the other fell on top. Angel took out a stake and drove it into the bodies   
of both of the vampires, turning them both into a pile of dust. Angel turned to see another   
vampire coming towards him with a stake, catching Angel unprepared. As the vampire lifted the   
stake, a sword came through the vampires?est. Once the vampire became dust, Wesley stood there,   
holding his sword.   
  
Mucana had his back to commotion. He continued chanting with the priests in order to summon the   
Council.   
  
Willow and Cordy were surrounded several books and vials containing various powders, mixtures,   
etc. "What are going to do?" Cordy screamed in order to be heard above the commotion taking   
place around them.   
  
"We have to cast a fire spell!" Willow shouted back. She fished through on of the books until   
she came to the correct page. "Just...be quiet." Willow said to Cordy, who nodded   
understandingly but a little hurt.   
  
Around them, the battle raged on. Spike had been back into a corner by two female vampires. "'Ello Ladies." Spike replied. The two vamps didn't flinch. "Umm...." He didn't know what to do. "Umm... LOOK OVER THERE!" The two vamps quickly turned in the direction of Spike's finger. Spike spin kicked the two vamps causing them to fall. "Angel!" Spike called. Angel threw Spike a stake that he used to dust the two female vampires. "Duh!"   
  
"Spike!" Angel called. "I'm going after the demon. Hold off the rest."   
  
"Right-O." Angel took off for Mucana, grabbing the sword from Wesley's hand as he passed.   
  
Mucana could feel Angel approaching him. He quickly turned and shot a large ice spear from his   
hand. The spear sailed through the air and hit Angel in his right leg, causing him to fall.   
  
"God-dammit!" Angel shouted. He grabbed the freezing cold projectile that was lodged in his leg   
and tried to pull it out, but to no avail. He limped to his feet, trying once again, to pull the   
spear from leg. Same outcome. A hand fell upon his shoulder. It was Cordy.   
  
"Get out of the way, Angel." She started to pull the wounded Angel away from the mess of people.   
"Willow's trying to do her spell."   
  
"But I have to help." Angel struggled to stand and help Wesley and Spike in the fight.   
  
"You're hurt! They can handle it!" Cordy pushed him down to ground forcing him to rest. Angel   
was already pretty weak from the blow. "WILLOW! HURRY IT UP!"   
  
A red cloud rose up around the young witch. "Dominus hablemum cyruius." Willow continued her   
chants among the fight.   
  
Mucana could feel the power of fire heading for him. He turned to see the witch trying to   
summon the power. A large gray portal was starting to form behind Mucana and the priests.   
Through a small opening in the portal, an area full of demons, much like Mucana, sitting,   
waiting for them to be summoned. Mucana lifted his hand, forming an even larger ice spear,   
setting it course for Willow, who was concentrating so hard, she couldn't even see Mucana.   
  
But Lindsey did. He saw that the spear was heading towards. He couldn't let anything happen to   
her. He charged towards her, running and yelling for her to duck. But she didn't hear him. The   
spear was shot and headed at lightning speed straight for Willow. Lindsey jumped in the path of   
the spear. The spear landed in Lindsey's left shoulder, lodging there, but going completely   
through.   
  
Lindsey fell the floor, writhing in pain, from the frozen missile. But in some strange way, he   
felt up better about being able to save Willow from certain death. He sat placing his hand on   
his heart. He felt it beating at an unbelievable rate. He smiled slightly.   
  
The sight of the fallen Lindsey shook the lawyers. Holland and Lilah led the way and the all   
the lawyers crept out the entrance, leaving Lindsey there, sitting in a pool of his own blood.   
  
"Exitus tytilus marka!" Willow shouted the final phrase to her spell, pouring a small vile in a   
burning incense bowl. She turned to see if her spell had worked.   
  
Mucana laughed. He knew that a witch's spell would not be enough to defeat him. A raised his   
hand, forming another ice spear in it. He aimed it for Willow. Willow backed up against the   
wall in fear, knowing that she was about to die. She couldn't understand why her spell had not   
worked.   
  
As Mucana was about to shoot the spear, it melted. Mucana was dumbfounded, examing his hand. He   
tried to form another spear but that also melted. A ring of fire sparked around Mucana. The ring   
grew and spread soon engulfing Mucana. He started yelling, but soon, like the lawyers, the   
screaming had stopped. As soon as it had come, the ring disappeared, revealing Mucana's robe   
that he had worn.   
  
The gray portal that had been behind Mucana had disappeared as well. The priests fell dead and  
melted into puddles of water. Cordy approached the puddles. "Well, no need for moisturizer."   
She helped Angel onto his wounded leg.   
  
"The vampires are dead, the priests are dead, and most importantly, whatever that thing was, is   
dead." Wesley said, picking up the blue cloak.   
  
"Well, this is most excitement I've had in a long time." Spike said, with a tired smile on his   
face.   
  
Willow stood with the rest of the group. Wesley got up and handed the blue cloak to Willow.   
"Nice job." Wes smiled, and he handed Willow the robe.   
  
"It's cold." Willow commented. A grunt of pain was heard behind the group. All turned to see   
Lindsey in the corner of the factory, struggling to breathe. "Ohmigod!" Willow dropped the   
cloak and ran to Lindsey, kneeling down to his side. Sweat dripped down his face, and a panting   
noise came from his lips. "Lindsey." She moved some of the dark hair from his eyes. "Call an   
ambulance!" She shouted without looking back. She heard no movement behind her. Willow turned   
to see the four staring at her, dumbfounded by her actions. "CALL AN AMBULENCE!" She shouted   
again.   
  
Wesley nodded and ran out the door, looking for a phone. The rest of the group headed out the   
door, waiting for the ambulance to arrive and to let Angel rest.   
  
"Did what I think happened happen?" Angel asked woozily.   
  
"Nope." Cordy replied. "Not at all. just the loss of blood thing." She helped out the door while   
Spike carried his other arm.   
  
Willow stayed with Lindsey, trying to comfort him. "What happened?" She asked, not really   
expecting answered.   
  
"I was protecting you." Lindsey replied from his weak lips. "I couldn't let anything happen to   
you." His sweat covered face was raised as his eyes stared straight into Willow's. "I love you."   
  
Tears ran down Willow's face. Lindsey raised his shaking hand to Willow's face and he wiped   
away a tear. She nuzzled his hand in her cheek and kissed it gently.   
  
"I love you too." She said, as the sirens of a rushing ambulance could be heard in the distance.   



	8. Part 8

bTitle/b: The Lawyer, the Witch, and the Weather   
bAuthor/b: Lauren  
bFeedback/b: If the PTB are willing...  
bDistribution/b: You want it? It's yours.   
bSpoilers/b: "To Shanshu in L.A." But Lindsey has his hand.  
bContent/b: Lindsey/Willow  
bRating/b: PG-13 to R  
bDisclaimer/b: Joss Wheadon and many others own the characters of BtVS (lucky bastards).   
But there are a few original minor characters that belong to me.  
bNote/b: This was my first fan fic that I ever wrote. It was the response to "The Boredom   
Challenge" at Lindsey McDonald Fan Fiction. And becaue I'm me, I decided to be daring by doing a   
crossover.  
bStatus/b: COMPLETE  
bLength/b: 8 Chapters  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Part 8: The Final Chapter   
Rating: PG   
  
font size=8 i[Saturday, November 12, 2000] /font /i  
  
Angel, Wesley, Cordelia, and Spike sat in the Angel Investigations office all reading their own   
separate pieces of literature. Willow was in the middle of the room pacing back and forth, his   
mind racing about the events from the previous night.   
  
"I can't believe we just left him there. We could have at least have waited until we found out   
if he was going to be ok." Willow finally spoke up.   
  
"He'll be fine." Angel answered her whining quickly, never even looking up from his book.   
  
"But we don't even know!" She squealed.   
  
"He didn't lose that much blood." Spike commented, never looking up from his paper either. "I   
would know." He commented again, this time licking his lips.   
  
"Even if he did, what's one less lawyer in the world?" Cordy jested, never taking her eyes off   
the fashion section of the latest "Marie Clarie".   
  
"I can't believe you guys are saying this." Willow sank to the floor, defeated by the   
disinterest of her friends.   
  
"Willow," Wesley said, being the first to look at her. "This is no way to spend your last day in   
L.A. Relax. Your going to be leaving in a few hours, then you'll forget all about this mess   
here."   
  
Willow glared at Wesley with anger blazing in her eyes. "I'll never forget about what happened   
here." She got up and stormed from the office into the now warm Los Angeles air.   
  
Wesley looked back and forth at the people in the room. "Isn't anyone going to go after her?"   
He asked exasperated.   
  
"Just go back to reading, Wes." Angel said.   
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
A figure sat in the of Lindsey McDonald's hospital room. He had been unconsious since he was   
brought in the previous night. The figure never moved; it did nothing but sit and stare, waiting f  
or its savior to wake.   
  
After an eternity of agony, watching the wounded lawyer, the figure rose from its corner and   
approached the bed. "I'm so sorry." She said. "You shouldn't have done that for me." Willow   
buried her head in the hospital bed and cried.   
  
She cried for herself and her pain. But mostly she cried for Lindsey, who had made the ultimate   
sacrifice for her and she had no way of paying him back for it.   
  
Willow lifted her head from the bed and looked at Lindsey. She laughed slighty looking at a   
piece of hair that hung in front of his eyes, which she moved away. She glanced at his shoulder. It was bandaged up but the center was bloody from the deep wound.   
  
Her eyes filled with tears looking at the laceration. That's what made her realize that he   
really did love her, but she couldn't do anything about it. Lindsey was in danger with her   
there. She couldn't put him in jeopardy every time she was around.   
  
Willow glanced at the clock. 3:45. It was time for her to leave. She stood up from beside and   
the bed and leaned over Lindsey. "Thank you." She whispered, and softly kissed him on his   
forehead.   
  
Once again, her eyes filled with tears, as she took her final look at Lindsey. She grabbed her   
coat and headed out to door in route to the airport.   
  
+++++++++++++  
  
"Well, thanks for the.... interesting time I've had here."   
  
"Of course you did." Wesley nodded. He walked to Willow and gave her a hug. "Thank you for all   
your help. We could never have done it without your help." He hugged her again. "And I'm sorry   
about everything that has happened during your visit." He whispered in her ear.   
  
"Thank you." Willow whispered back. She moved down the line to Spike. "Are you sure your not   
going to reconsider coming back with me?"   
  
"Nah. In case, those lawyers are Wolfram & Hart start with their bloody tricks again, I should   
be around." Spike answered, folding his arms over his chest in an attempt to look manly. "They   
need me here."   
  
"Like Angel needs a hole in his leg." Cordy shot back at him. Angel glared at her for the   
comment about his injury. "Well, someone's feeling like his usual self." She said with a smile,   
patting Angel on the back.   
  
Willow gave Spike a hug and moved down the line again to Cordelia. "Thanks for the   
great...shopping adventures."   
  
"Oh wait, that reminds me!" Cordy ran to a bench nearby and picked up a yellow shopping bag.   
"This is for you." She handed the bag to Willow.   
  
Willow took the bag and started fishing through, becoming very nervous about what she would   
find at the bottom. She found the object hidden inside and pulled it out. It was a pair of hot   
pink pleather pants.   
  
"I knew you liked them, so I went and bought you a pair after you left this morning. Now you   
can always think of us when you wear them." Her face beaming with her usual smile.   
  
"Thanks." Willow said, still examining her gift. "I'll wear them as soon as I get home." She   
smiled, trying not to show with her face how much she didn't want the pants. She hugged   
Cordelia and moved to the final person in the line, Angel.   
  
"Well, Angel...I guess this is goodbye."   
  
"Well, for now at least." Angel looked at the floor and played with the carpet with his foot,   
unsure of what he could say to her. "You could probably use a couple more spells in the future.   
If your interested, of course."   
  
"You know I am." Willow smiled at him and gave him a farewell hug. "Thanks for the book." She   
reached under her arm and pulled "Love Torn" from underneath her arm. "A little onboard reading."   
  
"But you already know the ending."   
  
"Well," Willow said, quickly flipping through the pages of the book. "I think I need to read a   
happy ending right now."   
  
Angel nodded in agreement, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Have a good flight,   
Will."   
  
"Flight 771, for Sunnydale, leaving at 7 pm, is now boarding at Gate 15. Repeat, flight 771,   
for Sunnydale, leaving at 7 pm, is now boarding at Gate 15. Thank you." The intercom echoed   
through the airport.   
  
"Okay. Bye guys." Willow bent down and picked up her carry-on and the shopping bag carrying the   
newest edition to her wardrobe. She took her final look at her friends and headed for the gate.   
  
"WAIT, WILLOW. STOP!" A voice called from behind. Willow turned to see who was calling for her.   
It was Lindsey, limping towards the gate.   
  
"Ohmigod, Lindsey." Willow dropped her bags and ran towards her as fast as her legs. Angel and   
the rest of the crew, catching sight of this, ran to Lindsey as well. "Lindsey, are you   
alright?" She let Lindsey use him for balance. He was still weak.   
  
Willow led him over to a bench nearby and propped him against. Angel came by and moved Willow   
out of the way. "What are you doing here?" He barked at Lindsey, never taking his eyes off of   
his.   
  
"Angel," Willow stepped in front of Angel and moved him away. "Please, just let me do this."   
  
Angel looked into her swollen dark eyes. "Angel, Please!" she pleaded, her eyes filling with   
tears. He couldn't hurt her like that. Angel stepped back from the wounded lawyer and left for   
the exit. He wouldn't hurt Lindsey, but he didn't want to be there when they reconciled.   
  
"Um..." Wesley looked from side. "Goodbye, Willow." He left quickly, not far behind Angel.   
  
"We better get going too." Cordy commented, tugging on Spike's jacket.   
  
"I think I might stay here for awhile." Spike stood over the couple, trying to stare down   
Lindsey.   
  
"LET'S GO, SPIKE!" Cordy grabbed Spike by his ear and dragged him around the corner towards the   
exit. Wes and Angel were waiting for them to join, and the four headed for the exit, with Cordy   
still holding onto Spike's ear.   
  
"Let me go!" Spike yelled.   
  
"God, you like such...a...baby!" Cordy shouted, letting him go. The two went into their usual   
mode of getting into an argument.   
  
"Would you please?" Wesley interrupted, trying to catch up with Angel's fast pace. "Do you   
think it was a good idea for us to leave her there?"   
  
"She doesn't need us, Wes." Angel fished through his pocket for his keys. "She needs him."   
  
++++++++++  
  
The music over the speaker echoed through the halls of the airport, making the concrete   
building even more sad and empty then it already was.   
  
center i"Open the window   
Let the sunset in   
If only for the last time   
Let me see you smile again" /center /i  
  
"Lindsey, how did you know how to find me here?" Willow asked, moving a piece of har hanging   
his eyes.   
  
"I knew you were leaving today." Lindsey answered breathlessly. "I couldn't let you leave again.   
Not unless I got to see you again."   
  
"But, how did - "   
  
"The nurse told me that you left. I had to get out. They can't stop me."   
  
center i"I'll take my records   
You can have your books   
I'm sorry I never read them   
But it says so much about us.   
p  
Always trying   
To make love out of care   
The perfect recipe   
But something wasn't there"/center /i  
  
Willow looked at her folded hands in her lap. "You shouldn't have come. It's not right for you   
to be here."   
  
Lindsey took his hand and lifted her head. "Yes, it is." He took his thumb and wiped away a   
tear that fell down her face. "Willow, I love you. I fell in love with you moment I saw you.   
I was too stupid to realize that I was." He took his hand away from her face. "You're   
everything I've ever wanted."   
  
"Lindsey," She took his hand and held it with both of hers. "I love you too."  
  
center i"And I wish you,   
Sunrays and Saturdays   
Perfect starry nights   
Sweet dreams and moonbeams   
And a love that's warm and bright" /center /i  
  
"Really? You love me too?" Lindsey wanted to be sure that the one thing that he was hearing was   
really true. She nodded, confirming that it was true. "Then this is great. You can stay here   
with me. Everything's going to be perfect."   
  
"No!" Willow burst into tears and held her head in her hands.   
  
center i"Sunrays and Saturdays   
Friendship strong and true   
Oceans of blue and a room with a view   
To live the life you choose"/center /i  
  
"Lindsey, don't you get it? We can't! Look at you, you?hurt, all because of me!" She looked   
into his ice blue eyes. The ones that she fell for the first moment she saw him. "I can't put   
you through that."   
  
"Flight 771, for Sunnydale, is making it's final boarding at Gate 15. Repeat, flight 771, for   
Sunnydale, is making it's final boarding at Gate 15. Thank you." The intercom interrupted the   
music.  
  
center i"You'll write me letters   
I'll call you on the phone   
A wire away from touching   
And never quite alone"/center /i  
  
"I have to go, Lindsey." Willow got up from the bench and went to pick her things that she had   
left in the middle of airport.   
  
"Last call, miss." The steward shouted to her.   
  
"I'll be right there." She struggled with her items as she tried to get herself organized.   
  
"Willow," Lindsey had gotten up from his bench. "So, this is it? Nothing else?"   
  
center i"We'll get to know ourselves again   
And we'll heal our hearts   
It's not that we're bad together   
We're just better off apart"/center /i  
  
"Lindsey, I love you, but you're in too much danger with me here. Please understand." She   
leaned against him, careful not to put pressure on his wound. "I'm sorry."   
  
He pulled her closer to him. "I'm not. I love you, Willow."   
  
"I love you too, Lindsey." He leaned in to kiss her. She met his lips and for that one moment,   
everything was perfect.  
  
center i"Always trying   
To have one and one make two   
And even though it never worked   
I still feel love for you" /center /i  
  
She pulled away from his lips, from his arms, from him, forever. "Goodbye Lindsey." Willow   
turned and head for the gate, where the steward was waiting for her. Willow looked at Lindsey   
as she watched his figure disappear behind the heavy door.  
  
center i"And I wish you,   
Sunrays and Saturdays   
Perfect starry nights   
Sweet dreams and moonbeams   
And a love that's warm and bright"/center /i  
  
Lindsey lifted his hand and waved to her hoping for a moment of absolution, but it never came.   
He hobbled over to the large glass window to watch the plane carrying the love of his life,   
take off forever. He waved to the plane, hoping in someway that Willow would see him.  
  
center i"Sunrays and Saturdays   
Friendship strong and true   
Oceans of blue and a room with a view   
To live the life you   
Live the life you   
Live the life you choose"*/center /i  
  
*******   
  
"This way, Miss." The friendly steward moved her to her window seat, facing the airport. He took   
her bag and placed it over the compartment. "Have a good flight."   
  
Willow carried her book underneath her arm, getting ready for the flight home. She turned to   
look at the airport. She lifted her arm to wave to Lindsey, even though she was postive he   
couldn't see her.   
  
"Hello, everyone. This is your captain speaking." The intercom interupted once again. "We're   
about to take off now, so please fasten your seatbelts and thank you for flying the friendly   
skies   
with Cali-lines."   
  
Willow took her final look at the airport as the plane's engines started. The plane took off   
down the runway and lifted into the air. She watched the earth disappear and be replaced by   
fluffy white clouds and a pink sky as the sun was started to set in the west. She reached up   
to her eye and wiped a small tear from her eye, thinking about all she had left behind. She   
reached underneath her seat for "Love Torn". She opened to the first page and started reading   
to herself. 'Love is one of the most wonderful emotions in the world. But it can also be the   
most painful...'  
______________________________________________________   
  
font size=8*"Sunrays and Saturdays" by Vertical Horizon /font  
  



End file.
